


tall - kim mingyu

by lofiuv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), c - Fandom
Genre: Gen, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: kim mingyu is tallyou are smol:)also posted this on my tumblr @fluffybunnybaekhyun





	tall - kim mingyu

this is something idk it's just because i'm smaller than everyone and guys that are 6'1 are VERY tall honestly wOW

 

-ok so mingyu is TALL  
-there's a bunch of tall people at your school but he stands out to do because his friends look SO SMALL compared to him.  
-but he does have this friend called wonwoo who's like an inch shorter than him so it doesn't matter really  
-you like mingyu  
-he's pretty  
-you tell your friend vanessa that  
-she chuckles at what you say and decides that you should talk to him!!  
\- 'talk to him, y/n! he's just in the year above than us it's fine!!'  
-'no it's not you kNOW I CANT TALK TO PEOPLE VANESSA'  
-this is a real conversation that happened @nowaytae  
-so like 2 weeks later of liking and looking at kim mingyu's pretty face vanessa decides you should talk to him  
-so he's standing outside waiting for wonwoo at the end of the school day  
-vanessa starts leading you to him and you're like 'i'm not gonna mess this up. i will talk to him.'  
-actually imma change this au in a revamped one !! based on a real life experience!!!  
-'excuse me, are you mingyu?' asks vanessa  
-'yes, i am mingyu.' he would reply looking down at vanessa with a soft smile  
-UWUWUWJSNDNDND SO PRETTY  
-'my friend y/n wants to tell you something' and she pushes you in front of her  
-'oh um i uh wanted to say that um i wanted to ask um how did you get that tall?' you would say and your hands would be covering your cheeks and you'll look up at him at the end of your sentence  
-he'll giggle and say 'you sound so cute and also i don't know how i got this tall - genes i guess?'  
and you'll smile because it turns out he's not a jerk :) he's a nice gUY WOWOWOWWOOW  
-'she also thinks your hair is pretty' cut in vanessa which ended with you on the floor   
-and mingyu would laugh and say 'well your friend is pretty and i would like to know their name.'  
-he would crouch and take your hands and lift you up before smiling at you  
-'m-my names y/n.'  
-'y/n.. i like that. well then y/n i think you and i should go to starbucks together tomorrow if not there you can choose'  
and you'll be so sHY SJSJSJD  
-'okay' and you'll be sO SOFT UWU  
-and vanessa's a hyPE WOMAN IN THE BACK  
-'yes! you have a cute boyfriend now, y/n! yes! yes!'  
-'but for now let's walk home together, okay? is that alright, y/n?' he would say this whilst holding your right hand  
-you would meekly nod and turn to vanessa waving bye and sHE WOULD BE SO H Y P E LIKE !!!!!!!! YES I DID THAT!!! MY BEST FRIEND HAS A BOYFRIEND BECAUSE OF ME!!!  
\----skip skip skipppp-----  
-mingyu likes being tall  
-he didn't really like it because he always had to look down at people  
-but now he enjoys it because of you  
-you're so SMOL compared to him (even if you're 6'0 you're still SMOL)  
-he always gets things for you  
-you guys go to MORRISONS to buy some snacks and the ben&jerry's are on the top shelf so he gets them for you and brings them down to you  
-'here you go, baby'  
-aND YOURE SO FLUSTERED HONESTLY KDJDDKDKDM  
-you still get flustered by him to this day!!  
-it could be you guys wedding day and he's saying his vows and by the end of it you're on the fLOOR F L U S T E R E D  
-he really makes you flustered honestly  
-and he enjoys it sO MUCH  
-he could whisper the alphabet in your ears you = FLUSTERED  
-and when you get flustered he loves to hug you and kiss your cheeks and just shower you in love and affection which gets you MORE flustered  
-wow another fic idea about getting flustered gO ESTELLE!!!!  
-so yeah because you like tall giant kim mingyu and he thinks small child y/n is cute you guys are a cute adorable couple together :)

lmao i hoped you enjoyed this :))

also posted this on my tumblr @fluffybunnybaekhyun


End file.
